


3:07

by siriusissues



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, They're all the same age, and they all live on coruscant, but still in the star wars universe, enjoy omg, highschool!au, hints of depression, i finished this at like 4 am, it took me like five hours to write, so it's probably shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriusissues/pseuds/siriusissues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He then remembers something and quickly reaches into one of his many pockets of his worn out leather jacket. He pulls out a sheet of paper, folded then folded again, and slides it across the desk to Ben.</p><p>"Don't worry, I didn't read it," he says gently. Ben looks up at him again as his fingers grasps the thin paper. He doesn't say anything, just letting his gaze linger a second or two on the young pilot's face, before falling to his leather jacket.</p><p>"I believe that jacket is a size too big for you to actually do it justice,"</p><p>Or; Ben and Poe are both wandering down an unknown path with no end and somehow they find themselves and each other along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3:07

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr sugarspacebabies
> 
> i apologize for all this garbage omg
> 
> and i totally listened to the titanic soundtrack for the most time when writing the whole thing
> 
> lmao bye enjoy

One day when Poe rushes to class, he stumbles over a shadow sitting on the floor of the hallway. The shadow is all alone, and soon Poe is face to face with it.

The shadow is a man though, tall with broad shoulders and porcelain skin made out of snow crystals. He has jet black hair framing his face in smooth waves and could easily be mistaken for an angel if his own shadow wasn't a demon. The young pilot didn't know a shadow could have a shadow. Maybe it's the memories of his past self, a reminder of everything he used to be and everything he used to do, mistakes, regret and love all in one watching over his current self, constantly poking him in the back.

These are just things Poe has heard though. Right now, when he's face to face with the man for the first time, he realizes how much his opinions on other people are based on someone else's words. He sits up quickly.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't-"

The man still laying on the floor raises a hand to quiet him. He stops speaking.

"Just- Shut up, okay, flyboy?" The man responds. His angelic features are suddenly crushed with anger, it's like porcelain breaking and falling to the floor in tiny pieces.

Poe rolls his eyes as he stands up from the hard stone floor. He looks down at the other man and for a split second he almost extends a hand to help him up. _Almost_. The taller man is glaring at him and Poe notices for the first time ever how much he actually is an open wound, or once was. An once open wound now healed but not without a memory of ever existing. An open wound turned into a nasty scar, a mark on the skin, a tear in the flesh, a reminder of something that'll always be there. So beautiful, but only if you ask someone living in the eyes of a poet.

The man before him is a scar, something unique. Some people would never spare it a touch or a mere thought, and some people would study it for a lifetime. Study _him_ for a lifetime.

Poe won't be one of them though. Not today, not ever. He thinks so, at least.

So instead he just smirks in that charming way of his, tilts his head a bit to the side, and says, "You tell me to shut up but yet you won't do anything about it,"

The young pilot then turns around, and misses the shock and surprise washing over the other man's face in crashing waves.

 

  
It's just a couple of days later when he meets the man again.

Poe is sitting at his desk in Antilles', the legend himself, class. He stares at the papers before him, messy lines drawn all over them, so many they blur into nothing.

 _Like me_ , he thinks.

He tries to listen to some project Antilles is talking about, but the same second he hears the words he forgets them, simply not caring enough at this very moment. He sighs.

Don't get him wrong, Dameron sure as hell is a good student, but not even the greatest of them all would be able to focus when one's mind is somewhere else, so far away. Right now it's like a broken record player, and he can only think of one thing over and over again.

He snaps out of it though, when Wedge mentions him. He looks up.

"Poe Dameron, you'll work with Ben Solo," the former pilot says before Poe stops listening again.

But instead of going back to drawing lines with no meaning, he lets his smooth honey orbs scan the classroom for that Solo boy. His eyes fall on a shadow in the corner, existing but barely there. Just a presence and a body. His mind is somewhere else, too. Poe can't help the smile gently tugging at his lips, but resists it before someone can see.

Before someone can see and whisper about the smile he gave to someone who wasn't _them_.

 

  
Before the bell even stops ringing, Ben Solo is out of the door and Poe has yet to gather all his stuff. He does it quickly though, and soon enough he leaves the classroom too, ignoring the confused stares digging deep into his back and Finn and Rey calling his name.

_Poe!_

It does take some running and bumping into other students before he's catching up on the tall teenager, but even as they're walking side by side the young pilot has to half run to keep up with the other's steady pace. He's not very fond of this whole being short thing.

"Wait! Hi! I-" he starts to say, then he's interrupted.

The man just a step in front of him comes to a sudden halt, making Poe bump into his back then stumble back against the nearest wall. Also, damn Solo and his very broad shoulders and muscular back that Poe will not spend his time thinking of, no thank you. Not today, not tomorrow and certainly not ever.

The tall man is towering over him and Poe has to resist the urge to shrink back against the wall. So instead he raises his chin and meets Ben's eyes, and they're so cold but also burning with anger. He can't think of two other words that will describe Ben better than that. He raises an eyebrow.

"Look, _Dameron_ ," he spits out with something awfully close to disgust snaking its way around his words, "I know we're supposed to work on this project together, but unless we're actually working on it I don't want you to speak to me, or even be around me, got it?"

It'd be so easy for Poe to just nod and break away from Ben's gaze and grasp, but nothing in Poe's life has ever been about things being easy.

So once again he tilts his head slightly to the side and bores his gaze deep into Ben's as another charming smile breaks out across his face, "If you don't want me to speak to you, then why are you asking me a question?"

He watches as the taller man struggles to find the right words to respond with, and in the end comes up with nothing at all. The anger in his eyes is almost melting the ice resting there over the surface. _Almost_.

Ben then huffs and pushes away from Poe, then stomps down the hallway with steps so pissed off he's sure everyone here on Coruscant can hear them.

Still leaning against the wall, Poe pretends not to notice every single pair of eyes that just watched the whole scene. He also ignores the glances of longing falling on him, the same kind of longing he's usually watching the night sky and sunsets with. They wouldn't know though, they wouldn't know what there is to dream of.

A single sheet of paper catches his eye as it's laying on the floor before him. He reaches down and picks it up, turning it over with his slender fingers.

_Dear father,  
      I'm sorry I-_

He stops reading and quickly tucks the paper away.

 

  
The next day comes way too fast and Poe soon finds himself seated at a desk at the back of Wedge Antilles' classroom. He's gazing out of the huge windows lining the stone walls, studying the senate building not far from the school building, and wonders for just a brief moment what's being said in there. He quickly shakes off the thought as someone sits down next to him.

He tears his gaze away from the early morning sky and looks at the man sitting by his right side. Once again the corners of his lips tug into the softest of smiles, this time not caring if anyone happens see.

"Hi," he greets the other teenager.

Ben looks up briefly from his books before lowering his gaze again. "Hey," he mutters. And, well, to say Poe is surprised is an understatement.

He then remembers something and quickly reaches into one of his many pockets of his worn out leather jacket. He pulls out a sheet of paper, folded then folded again, and slides it across the desk to Ben.

"Don't worry, I didn't read it," he says gently. Ben looks up at him again as his fingers grasps the thin paper. He doesn't say anything, just letting his gaze linger a second or two on the young pilot's face, before falling to his leather jacket.

"I believe that jacket is a size too big for you to actually do it justice,"

Poe just chuckles.

 

  
The following couple of days are just one huge blur of gentle smiles and cold insults. The charming grins painting Poe's face are way too often there in Ben's opinion, and the annoyed scoffs makes Poe want to hit Ben across the head sometimes. But they're working together, so that's something, at least.

One afternoon, after everyone has left the wide classroom and they're all alone with a promise to Wedge not to break anything, Poe can't help but get lost in the orange heaven watching over them like a mother watching her child.

"It's getting late, I'm sure your parents are wondering where you are by now," a voice next to him says. The young pilot freezes for a split second, then turns to face the other man.

"Not really," he answers. Ben raises an eyebrow at him questionly.

Poe shifts slightly in his seat, trying his best to act casual and not tear his gaze away from Ben's. He swallows gently before speaking, "I don't exactly- I'm- They're-"

Ben's eyes widens just a bit in realization, "Oh, uhm, I apologize, I didn't-"

The shorter man then chuckles softly, making Ben stop talking and just watch Poe instead.

"How about you? What about your parents?" The young pilot asks. Ben just shrugs in response, looking away from Poe.

The Dameron boy does the same, letting his eyes wander over the soft shades of orange painting the Coruscant sky.

And if he's left all alone five minutes later, he doesn't bring it up the next day.

 

  
As the days passes one by one, so does Poe's weak attempts to get Ben to speak to him about something else than the actual project.

Some afternoons they're hanging around in some empty hallway of the school usually so busy and crowded. It's not often, and they're always silent. But it's comfortable and lets the both of them hide away from reality for a while, without anyone asking why.

Poe quickly snaps back from his adventure in his own mind at the sound of Ben clearing his throat. He turns his head slightly to look at the taller man, who's staring at the opposite wall.

"Tell me about your mother," the pale man mumbles so quietly Poe's not sure if he heard right, and if he did hear right then he's just surprised.

The young pilot shifts gently and pulls his legs to his chest, wrapping his arms around them to rest his chin atop of his knees.

"Well," he breathes out. He tries his best to collect his thoughts.

"My mother, she... She was the most wonderful person I've ever met. I didn't get to see her a lot, for she was a pilot, one of the greatest pilots ever born. She was often away on missions with the General... General Organa. She was beautiful and loving and everything you wish a mother should be like. I looked up to her and I admired her every step. She was respected in the Alliance, and followed her heart no matter what. She was amazing and I miss her more and more for each day..." he says softly then looks away. He swallows past the rising lump in his throat and continues,

"I lost her when I was eight years old, when I was old enough to fear death but still too young to let it take my mother away. I still despite a part of myself for not taking every possible opportunity to spend time with her, for pushing her away as I grew older and became less and less a child, for not telling her I love her that morning before it happened. I still-" he inhales deeply and exhales shakily, letting his eyes close as a single tear slides down his cheek and traces the soft curve of his cheek bone.

He knows Ben is watching him, can feel his eyes following the small drop of water and salt as it slides down to his jaw. They're both silent now.

They're sitting close. Not close enough for their arms to brush together, but close enough for it to be comforting. The only things separating them are Ben's books and Poe's jacket.

The sun is slowly setting and the pale man resists the urge to reach out and wipe away the tear painting the other man's skin, making him look so vulnerable.

It hits him then, that he _is_. Vulnerable with his mind open for Ben to do whatever he wants with. He's fully dressed but yet more naked than one could ever be without clothes. Ben realizes that Poe trusts him enough not to read his thoughts even if they're out in the open. He trusts Ben enough not to cause him any harm, no matter how vulnerable he is at that very moment. The taller man doesn't know what to do with the information though, cause no one has never put their life in his hands before, trusting him with the whole galaxy. Poe knows Ben could break him with a single gesture, shatter him beyond repair.

But he also knows Ben won't do it.

The pale man wishes he could do the same for Poe, trust him with his life and death.

Poe knows this too, and he's sure it'll take some time, but they'll get there.

 _Some day_.

 

  
When the next morning comes around Ben walks into the classroom with steady steps and his head held high. His torso is being hugged perfectly by Poe's worn out leather jacket, and if he notices all the pairs of eyes watching the two of them for a second longer than usually, he doesn't mention it to Poe.

And if Poe notices how the whispers are getting louder and louder throughout the day, he doesn't mention it to Ben.

 

  
One morning before school starts, Poe actually manages to spend some time catching up with Rey and Finn.

They're all sitting on the hard stone stairs at the entrance of the huge building, and they're all too lost in each other to notice the other students watching them almost longingly and admiring from far away.

If soulmates in the shape of friends does exist, then the three of them definitely are soulmates, no doubt about it.

Now don't get him wrong, but no matter how much Poe trusts both of them with all his heart and soul and spirit and every atom in his being, he's never told them anything about his parents. They've never told him anything about their parents either, which makes them even. They're all parentless and lost and they're all wandering a path they don't know where it's leading, but they're hoping to find themselves somewhere along the way.

Poe is sure Finn and Rey are doing just that, finding themselves along the way but in each other. The young pilot smiles and watches his two best friends talk to each other with so much joy one can almost touch it.

He realizes how lucky he is to get to watch this forever untold love story blossom into something beautiful and mature and pure. A love story unspoken to the rest of the galaxy, but currently getting written between his two closest friends with lingering smiles and fingers brushing together now and then but way too often not to notice.

Suddenly there's a tall shadow falling over them causing the three of them to look up. They're met by Ben Solo himself and Poe pretends not to notice the way his stomach flips at the sight of the other man. He smiles softly.

"Mind if I borrow him for a moment?" He asks Poe's friends even though he's looking at neither of them. His gaze is not leaving Poe's.

Finn and Rey just shake their heads, giving the man standing before them friendly grins. They watches the Solo boy leave with his young pilot, deciding not to comment how they're walking a bit too close for it to be casual.

 

  
It's getting late and if Poe and Ben missed one school day then what does it matter.

The pale man took the other man out around the city, visiting places Poe's never been to before but each having a special place in Ben's heart.

For every new place he brings Poe to, he tells the shorter man a short story about it, from his childhood.

He tells the other man about how his mother used to take him to that one candy shop down the street with the magic pink bubbles and chocolate sweeter than the fruits of Naboo.

He tells him about how his uncle used to bring him to some place called Dex's diner. The owner, Dex himself, apparently used to know Ben's grandfather.

He tells him about how his father used to take him to the park they're currently walking through, when he was just five years old. How he and his father used to watch the speeders fly by for there were no clouds to gaze at. How he and his father used to pass a ball back and forth until Ben's tiny little legs couldn't keep ut anymore.

They comes to a stop in front of a bench hidden away under an old tree, generations of love stories carved into it like secrets to be kept but for the whole world to see. Poe can't help but admire it.

Ben leads him over to the bench with a hand resting on his lower back. It's a caring gesture making Poe feel safer in the unsafeness inside his own head.

They take a seat and falls into a comfortable silence. The sun set a while ago, making shadows hover in every corner behind every bush and tree. It's calming in some kind of way. They're alone but not lonely for once.

Poe is the first one to break the silence. He hesitates before parting his lips to speak. "Who was, is, your mother, Ben?" He asks gently, daring to steal a quick glance at the other man.

The pale man is still silent though, and for a small moment Poe thought that maybe he didn't hear. He doesn't push him to respond. Ben sighs softly at last.

"I- Well... My mother, she, uhm, is the daughter of former Queen and Senator Amidala and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. She _is_ the last Princess of Alderaan and current General for the Republic. General Organa, that is," at that he turns to look at the Dameron boy sitting next to him.

Poe is looking at him too, confusion soon turning into surprise at Ben's words. "Leia?" He asks the taller man. Ben nods.

" _Oh my goodness_ ," he then whispers and Ben can't help but chuckle. A chuckle soon dying due to Poe's next words, "You're a _prince_!"

The young pilot is now grinning so widely Ben's almost positive his face is gonna split in two and that certainly would not be a beautiful view.

"No, Poe, I'm not-"

"Shut up, Ben. You're a royal ass prince okay, stop denying it", he whines as he slides closer to Ben. He rests his chin on the taller man's shoulder, looking up at him with a sly smirk.

"Tell me though, what is a royalty like you doing with a flyboy like me?"

"You're not just some flyboy, Poe," Ben answers. He slowly reaches up to brush Poe's hair away from his forehead, making the darker skinned man close his eyes.

"Ben?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's run away some day,"

Ben just smiles, Poe knows so.

He doesn't know how Ben's heart skips a beat though, and how the hint of a smile still lingers on his lips long after they both fall silent.

 

  
The project they're working on is due tomorrow but they're far from done with it.

They're currently at Ben's own apartment, not wanting to disturb Rey and Finn with their project.

Ever since that night at the park the atmosphere surrounding them has changed, but why should they care. It could be dangerous, but it's also too pure to let go of. So they're just letting it sink in instead for every breath they take.

The young pilot looks up from his book to study Ben sitting cross legged on the couch. His eyebrows are furrowed in concetration. He's wearing the jacket Poe gave him a couple of weeks ago, always a part of his outfit.

Poe himself is wearing his weakness on his left wrist, and his strength on the other.

He shuts his book and pushes it away with his papers before crawling across the floor to the couch, then climbing into it. He grabs Ben's book and shuts it as well, ignoring the look of protest on the other's face.

"Tell me..." He starts off, his eyes locking on Ben's. "Tell me about your past. Tell me why they all fear you. Tell me why you're an angel with a demon haunting your shadow,"

And Ben does.

He tells Poe about how he is force sensitive and the constant battle between light and darkness. He tells Poe about how he doesn't talk to his mother anymore and how he long ago forgot who his father really is. Knows his face and name, but not _him_. He tells Poe about the demons haunting him at night and how his shadow is just his younger self watching him with disappointment. He lets Poe know about how he spent too much time with the wrong people a year or so ago, and how everyone fears him for they believe he's dangerous. They speak of him like they know him, but they don't anymore. They're speaking of a person who no longer exists, for his past self is just that; a part of his past left to be forgotten about.

And this time it's Ben's turn to be vulnerable, his whole life laid out before them for Poe to pick apart and shatter and do exactly what he wants with.

But he doesn't. He just takes Ben's face in his hands before slowly moving them down to his neck and then shoulders. They're close now, faces just an inch away from each other and eye contact still not broken.

Poe can feel Ben's breath hitting his lips for every exhale as he's slowly slipping the leather jacket off his shoulders. Slender fingers are grasping the worn out fabric that once belonged to him. Their eyes close as Ben's hands finds Poe's waist, under his shirt and on his warm olive skin.

" _Say my name_ ,"

And Poe does. A breathy whisper just before their lips meet hungrily.

 

  
It's been a month now, since they actually finished their project and turned it in on the due date. It's been four weeks since Ben and Poe last interacted with each other in some kind of way.

They quickly went back to how it was before the whole project started and Poe doesn't see Ben around as much anymore. He tells himself not to wonder why, but usually ends up spending his nights wondering anyway.

Finn and Rey and Poe are hanging out together at every awake moment again, but the only difference now is that Rey is always holding Finn's hand and Finn is always watching Rey like she painted the stars floating through the cosmos.

 _I love you_.

 _I adore you_.

Unspoken but still there, happening in this very moment. Sometimes Poe can't help but feel a bit jealous, even though he's more than happy for his two best friends.

He's went back to gaze longingly at the night sky of the planet that is just one big city. He's waiting, but for what he does not know. He's staring, staring into nothing. Nothing at all.

It's hard to see what you're longing for when the sky is just one big blur of endless nothingness and infinity in one.

Another month comes and goes and it's soon been eight weeks since Poe last spoke to Ben. The man is a mystery, an enigma even to the universe. The young pilot was foolish enough to think he could solve it, like a puzzle.

Some nights he debates with himself whether he should just take off to some place far, far away and watch the sea for the rest of his life to replace the sea slowly drowning him from the inside. Slowly tearing him apart and licking at his flesh with a burning tongue as he slowly suffocates.

But he never does. Can't bring himself to leave Finn and Rey and everyone else. Can't bring himself to leave the only connection he still has to his mother. _General Organa_. Or... _Leia_.

He's lost inside his own mind but his eyes are locked on the heaven of endless dark, looking an awfully lot like an ocean.

It's so quiet he swears he can hear his blood being pumped through his veins.

But yet he does not hear the footsteps slowly approaching him where he's leaning on his elbows against the cool railing of the balcony.

He feels it though, another presence behind him. It's a man with messy jet black hair and a lean but muscular body. Tall and broad shouldered, but still in need of being held every night until dawn. He's pale like the snow once kissed his skin, but the ice that used to rest over the surface of his dark orbs is no longer there. He's wearing a worn out, brown leather jacket and his mind and thoughts and secrets are oddly calm. So angelic and innocent even in the eyes of a child, but this time with no shadow following his every footstep like a demon tearing him down limb by limb.

The young pilot turns around when the man is just a few feet away from him, and when Poe's and Ben's gazes meet again for the first time in months, the taller man parts his lips to speak.

" _I think I've fallen in love with you_ ,"

**Author's Note:**

> they totally fucked on that couch


End file.
